Lookin' Good Rossi!
by SlutcliffInYourPants
Summary: It's Bring Your Kid To Work Day at the BAU, and Henry and Jack have a plan up their sleeve for a certain David Rossi. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds.


Rossi was sound asleep at his desk. He got only about four hours of sleep the previous night. His head hung over the back of his chair and his arms and legs were spread out. Hotch and JJ had brought their sons to work that day and Jack and Henry were hanging out with Garcia in her "lair". It was Bring Your Kid To Work Day, not that the BAU was the best place for such an event, but they still kept it. Garcia was entertaining them with her toys and such when Jack began to cry. "Jack, what's wrong, sweetie?" asked Garcia, picking up the little boy and kissing him on the cheek. "W-where's my d-daddy?" he asked, and glanced down at Henry. Henry nodded and picked up Garcia's purse and searched through it. Jack kept telling Garcia that he missed his daddy, but Garcia kept telling him that daddy had to work. Henry kept searching until finally he found what he was looking for. He snatched up the lipstick, the eyeliner, the eye shadow, and some combs. He found some blush and some mascara, too. He picked up all the makeup and ran into Rossi's office.

Jack followed slowly behind Henry, trying not to get themselves caught. They both ran into Rossi's office and closed the door. They brought the makeup over to the sleeping man and sat down on his desk. "What should we use first?" asked Henry, picking up the tube of lipstick. "Let's use that stuffs!" whispered Jack, pointing at the blush. Henry put down the lipstick and grabbed the blush. They opened the plastic container and took out the brush. "How do you use it?" asked Jack, staring at it. "I think it's for your cheeks" said Henry, dabbing the brush into the bright pink powder. He lifted the brush out and rubbed it on Rossi's cheeks. Both boys giggled furiously at Rossi's pink cheeks. "Now for the eyeliner!" Jack said quietly.

Jack uncapped the eyeliner and scooted over towards Rossi's face. He pressed the liner up against his eyelid made a thick, dark, and very uneven line. He did the same with the other lid as well. The makeup looked absolutely terrible; especially when it's four year old boys doing it. Next, Henry grabbed the mascara and screwed off the cap. "This stuff smells funny!" said Henry, shoving it underneath Jack's nose. Jack made a face, indicating he disliked the smell. "Okay, this goes on your… eyerashes, right?" asked Henry, struggling with saying the word eyelashes. "Yeah, I fink so" said Jack, bringing the brush up to Rossi's lashes. He made a swift swipe of the brush along his lashes on both eyes. Jack and Henry glanced at each other and laughed. Henry reached for the lipstick, but Jack snatched it from his reach. "I'm doing this, not you!" said Jack. Henry shrugged and watched Jack put lipstick on Rossi's lips. It was bright pink, too. Next, Henry and Jack both glanced at the eye shadow. "You do the eye shadow, I'll do his hair!" said Jack. Henry grabbed the neon colored eye shadow and started putting yellow all over his eyelids. Jack took the comb and made Rossi's hair some weird kind of flip.

Finally the boys stepped back and took a look at their work. The both smiled and picked up the makeup and rushed back to Garcia's office. She was too busy with her computers to notice them tossing the makeup back in her bag. She heard them giggle, so she turned around and saw them staring up at her. "What were you two up to? You were quiet for a while!" she said smiling. They both smiled back devilishly.

Rossi woke from his slumber and yawned. He stood up, stretched, and walked out into the bull pen. Morgan walked by and took a double take a Rossi. "What?" asked Rossi, noticing the strange look Morgan was giving him. "Nothing, nothing…" said Morgan chuckling as he walked away. Rossi shrugged it off and kept walking. Reid passed him and looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked Reid who just laughed and kept walking. Hotch walked by and just stared at Rossi. "Uh, Dave? What's with the new look?" he asked. Rossi turned bright red. 'What new look?' he thought to himself as he rushed to the bathroom. Garcia passed him on the way and she laughed. "Lookin' good, Rossi!" she called to him. He turned even redder as he went into the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror and almost laughed at himself. He turned on the sink and tried to wash the makeup off. But it wasn't coming off. "Damn, its waterproof." He said to himself. He walked into Garcia's office and stared at her. "Sir?" she asked. "Why is your makeup on my face, and why is it not coming off?" he asked. "Oh, well my makeup is waterproof, and why are you wearing my makeup?" she asked, laughing. "I don't know, I woke up and everyone was laughing at me" he said. "I think I know who did it…" she said, glancing over at Jack and Henry. "Boys, could you come here for a minute?" she asked them. They obeyed and came over, when they saw Rossi, looks of terror washed over their faces. "Did you boys do this to Mr. Rossi?" asked Garcia. Both boys nodded at the floor. "Can you say you're sorry, please?" asked Garcia. Both boys looked up at Rossi. "Sorry Mr. Rossi…" they said. He laughed patted them on the head. "It's alright, guys." He said and then looked at Garcia. "How do I get it off?" he asked Garcia. She stuck her hand in her bag and pulled out a makeup wipe. "Just wipe it off with this." She said, handing him the wipe.

Rossi walked into the bathroom and wiped off all of the make up. When he finished, he walked into Hotch's office and stared at him. Hotch looked up at him. "Dave?" asked Hotch. "Would you mind, you know… canceling Bring Your Kid To Work Day?" asked Rossi before leaving the room.


End file.
